


Who's the Leader of the Club

by Freckledbun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney References, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledbun/pseuds/Freckledbun
Summary: Sora works for the Disney college program. Kairi is a Disney Princess. Riku does what? Join the cast of Kingdom Hearts in a tale as old as time, one with cults, murder, sex and robots! Will Sora and Riku ever get together? Will Ven ever make friends? Will Xemnas succeed in resurrecting Walt Disney and taking over Disney Town? Read on for more questions than answers and the hilarious hijinks of Sora along with his brothers Roxas, Ven, and Vanitas in this thrilling adventure slash spicy romance!Please check the tags every time you come back. I will add to them as they come up.





	Who's the Leader of the Club

“Disney Town: The Happiest Place on Earth! ™” That’s what the sign said. Actually, upon further inspection, it just said, “Disney Town,” but everyone knew the slogan, so it was implied. That’s what Riku thought as he stood in front of the aforementioned sign, gazing up at it in astonishment. Every time he stood at the gate of his favorite place ever, he felt a chill of excitement run down his spine. If he was at Disney Town, he knew it would be a great day.

“Watch it!”

These were the famous last words that Riku heard distantly before he was shoved to the ground by some yuppie wearing socks and Tevas. He could see them clearly, stomping away from his crumpled husk of a body. After getting up, dusting himself off, and glancing around to make sure no one was staring, Riku proceeded into the park as well. He was fine. 

He scanned his Disney Town Pass, got his Mickey Mouse backpack checked, and wandered in with the crowd. NOW it was going to be a great day. Main Street was still wet with morning dew. The Disney Town brand scent emitters wafted sweet vanilla through the air, and the unmistakable sound of copyrighted tunes finished the scene in perfect stereo. With one step in, Riku was fully immersed in the fantasy that is Disney Town.

Our boy was fully prepared to have a good time. He had all the essentials: phone, wallet, keys, obviously. In his Mickey Mouse backpack he had bug spray, sunblock, water, pins for trading, his autograph book for signing, his vape (shh), and a portable charger for his phone. He needed nothing else. He wouldn’t mind being a hobo with these as his only items if he could live in Disney Town while doing it.

First stop of the day: Adventureland. Riku had a FastPass for later, but he had gotten to the park at rope drop to be first in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. There were exclusive new Mickey ears in their gift shop he hadn’t gotten a chance to add to his collection yet. However, this wasn’t the only reason for Riku’s haste to make his way to one of his favorite dark rides so early. There was also the added bonus that the cute cast member that he may or may not have had a crush on was opening that morning. Riku wanted to take advantage of the park being less busy to get a chance to spend more time with his other true love. Sorry, Mickey, a boy has needs that a mouse just can’t fulfill. (If only though).

Riku made his way over to his destination while keeping a mental checklist of his itinerary. His fun would have to be mandated if he was going to get everything done. He had other things to accomplish that day besides speaking to a single cute boy, who had a job to do and couldn’t really spend a ton of time with one guest anyway. Besides his fated meeting, he had another fated meeting to get to, getting Mickey Mouse to sign his book. He had two autograph books, one for face characters and mascots, and one for Mickey Mouse. Riku had a signature for every outfit Mickey wore and a photopass print pasted in next to each one. That book was his most treasured item along side one other, extremely embarrassing thing.

After Mickey, his FastPasses, a compulsory dole whip, and high-fiving Chip and Dale during the parade, Riku had his final stop, the actual real reason he’d gone to the park on this very day. He had a reservation at Club 33, Disney Town’s most exclusive entertainment establishment. Getting a reservation either took a lifetime or waiting or a ton of money and/or fame. Well actually, it wasn’t his own reservation, but he’d been told to show up and showing up is what he’d do.

First thing was first though, Riku breezed through the pirates ride and strolled casually up to the wall of assorted Mickey ears in the gift shop. The new ones weren’t hung up yet, so this was his chance.

“Can I help you, sir!” came the cheery, almost certainly heavily caffeinated this early in the morning, voice of Riku’s human love, Sora…oh Riku didn’t know his last name. Yet. “Oh hi, Riku!” Perfect. Sora recognized him. They were practically married now, so Riku needed to learn the last name he’d have soon.

“Hey, Sora,” Riku turned to answer and coolly brushed his fingers through his hair like a sparkly, alluring vampire boy might. “How’s it going?”

“I’m fine!” Sora beamed like a ray of sunshine. “Sucks to be up so early, but once I’m done the college program, maybe I’ll get better hours,” he laughed, getting Riku to chuckle too. “How do you always manage to find me so fast?”

“Maybe I’m stalking you,” Riku suggested wryly with a shrug. Sora laughed again and punched his arm playfully. “Ow. Hey, I’m a guest, you know. No touching.”

“Oh oops! Sorry!” He bowed politely. “Please don’t tell!”

“Never. You’re fine,” Riku reassured. He’d only been joking. “Hey so…” he grabbed Sora’s attention back. “Do you guys have the new pirate ears?”

“Uhmmmmm Nope! Maybe we’ll have them in later today. I don’t know what’s up. Sorry!” Sora rocked back on his heels and smiled. That meant Riku would have to come back.

“Drats. I’ll be back later then. I don’t want to hold you up.”

“Going to see Mickey?” Sora teased with a big grin.

“You know it.” Riku grinned back.

“Well. Say hi for me! You’ll invite me to your wedding right?”

“Oh yeah. You’ll be my best man.” More like the groom.

“Sweet! See you later, Mr. Mouse.”

They both laughed together and Riku said goodbye, making his exit to finish his to-do list. He didn’t want to be too creepy with Sora by over staying his visit. He’d have plenty of time to spend with him when they moved in together forever and got a dog together and picked out bedspreads at Bed Bath and Beyond together.

After he was gone, a red head in half makeup and a Tangled tower silhouette tee slid up to Sora and cooed in his ear. “Was that Riiiikuuuu~~~”

“Ah!” Sora recoiled and knocked down a bunch of pins. He scrambled to fix it. “Jeez Kairi. You’re like a ghost!”

She cringed. “Sorry!” She dropped down next to him to help him pick up everything and smiled to him.

“Shouldn’t you be in makeup?” Kairi was a princess face character, or rather a “friend” of a bunch of real princesses. She was a big motivator for Sora to apply for the college program and she was supposed to be working.

“Yes! But! I came to check up on you. You’ve been taking everyone’s shifts lately and I needed to make sure you weren’t dead.”

“I just love working here,” Sora said as he tried to put all the pins back where they belonged.

“Or you’re a push over,” Kairi teased.

“Maybe…I can’t help it! People keep having birthdays or having relatives die, or getting suddenly sick! They need my help!”

“Push over,” she sang.

“Stop it!”

Kairi snickered as they both tried to clean up the pin mess and puzzle out what hooks they all belonged on. “You should ask Riku out. He’s here way too often to have a real job, so he must be loaded! He could pay for everything and then you wouldn’t have to be overworked anymore.”

Sora stammered. “My brother already basically pays for everything. And hey! I don’t like Riku because he’s rich! He’s just hot and funny and a big dork…”

“Oh my god. Gay.”

“That’s kinda the point. Yeah.” They both laughed. “I don’t know how to ask him out. I couldn’t! He’s really cool! Ugh!”

“Oh I know! Be a mascot like Axel! Riku high fives Chip and Dale at the parade every day. You could touch him without him even knowing. You’re a great height for them.” Kairi sounded like she believed she’d made a great discovery.

“Orrrr I’m the same height as Mickey Mouse.”

“Oh my god yes! Do it!”

“I could never!” Sora balked. “No no no! I’m not fit to be The King.”

“Yes you are,” Kairi pressed. “Do it! You could hug him!”

“Ahhhh maybe! I have to go back to work. I’ll let you know if the impossible happens. Which it won’t. But I’ll try. Maybe!”

“Whoo! Go Sora! Get that cheddar!” Kairi cheered as she bounced back up. “Get it? Cheese? Because…Mouse?” She smiled.

“I get that it sucked!” he was laughing anyway as he watched Kairi wave and run away to finish her makeup. She was probably going to “see her friend Rapunzel,” judging by her shirt. Kairi was one of his best friends so he seriously was considering her suggestion.

Later that day, near the end of Sora’s shift, he thought he saw Riku again, so he grabbed the pirate ears and ran over to give him the item from his earlier quest. “Hey, Riku! The ears ended up showing up right after you left.”

The boy that turned around looked like Riku, sure. But he had longer hair and looked confused at being addressed, as if he didn’t know the person talking to him. “Um. How do you know my name?”

“Uh!” Sora had to think fast. “I’m a psychic pirate!” That sucked. “Heh, you just look like my fr—“ they weren’t technically friends. “You look like someone I know! Your name is Riku too? That’s so funny!”

“Hmm…that is strange. Well, I’ll see you around, Sora.” He said with a shrug and wandered away.

Sora, forgetting he had a nametag with his name on it, was left confused by the interaction and wondering how Riku’s doppelganger knew his name. He wished he had Riku’s number so that he could tell him, but he’d probably be back soon for the ears anyway. Sora would just have to try to remember to tell him then.

\---

Somewhere far away, but not very, the OG Riku was in the atrium of Club 33, chatting with Maleficent.

“You don’t have to go in, you know,” the tall fairy offered.

“I think I should. It’s good money,” Riku countered.

“Yes well, if Xehanort told you to jump from the highest tower, would you follow his words then?” She put a hand on her hip and raised her brow to challenge him.

“I know my limits. This is fine. He’s just some rich guy.”

“If you say so. I would never lower myself to any man and I think you should not either, but we all do what we must.” She shrugged.

“Thanks, your magnificence. I’ll try to do that.” Riku grinned.

“Do not lie to me boy.”

“Heh. Sorry~”

The doorman motioned that Riku could finally go in to meet with his “boss” so he bowed to his dark queen and disappeared into the club to find Xehanort and do what he was best at. Maybe he needed to find some self worth, but today was not the day for that quest. Today was rent day.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Sora ever lower his voice? No. No he won't.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Wow I haven't updated in like a year. If anyone reads my other fics I haven't forgotten them. I will go back eventually I swear!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of my newest multi-chapter fic that I will try to not abandon on the side of the road. I have a ton of stupid garbage planned, so I hope I can get to it. If anyone is wondering about the incest, it'll come up later, but I know about it now, so I'm just going to tag it from the get go so I don't get anyone invested that doesn't want to be here. And let's be clear: they're all adults.
> 
> With that being said, strap in! It's going to be a bumpy ride.
> 
> Thank you to Zippy as always for being my beta and fighting with me about commas. You are my light in the darkness.
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
